A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing facilities. More specifically, it is directed to a method and device for printing.
B. Description of the Related Art
Printing systems typically do not provide a way of automatically verifying the color fidelity of the printed images. Manual verification is often performed using a proofing strip containing a test pattern that is compared to a reference. Often this comparison is done visually by the operator or the system, such as a graphic artist or other publishing and printing professionals. In modern printing systems, there is an increasing use of multi-color documents. In particular, in the printing and publishing industry, the color quality provided to the end user is important as an element in determining adequate performance under an agreement. As such, verification of color quality can have significant ramifications upon a printing business operation.
With the interconnection of computers on a global scale, more and more image information is being transmitted over interconnected computing devices using presently available communication networks. However, due to numerous color output technologies and formats, and different output device characteristics, the color reproduction of the original cannot be guaranteed. This presents a significant barrier to the utilization of digital image transmission as a mechanism for providing image source information for printing at another location.
Thus, there exists a need not only to verify the receipt of image and text information at a remote printing location, but also to verify the color fidelity of the remotely printed images. Therefore, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art techniques of printing, it is desirable to provide an improved remote printing system and method.